Untitled
by artykidd
Summary: Nothing but a what if the turtles were born human. They'll stay that way in this story. No mutagenooze but Casey, April, and Yoshi are in this. alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about our beloved turtles only they are human. They weren't changed by mutagen into mutants nor did they go from mutant to huma form. It's just a what if. What if the boys were born human? What if they were born into a not so happy home? What if they were given a chance to be a family?**

**Anyway, this is what I came up with. It's about all of them. It's an alternate universe type of story and I hope it meets with your approval. It's still untitled so if anyone has any suggestions, I'm open to them.**

**As always, I don't own them, but I do hope for a happy ending.**

* * *

Some years ago, there were four boys. They were brothers who shared the same mother but different fathers. Their mother was a pleasant person, who, unfortunately had very romantic and unrealistic notions as to what love was. Her name was Sarah and at first glance she was what you would call a striking beauty, at least in the dim lights of the bars where she found her many lovers. She had long black curly hair and bright blue eyes. Her looks and sparkling laughter where what often caught the attention of other men, they were just never the right kind of men. Unsure of who she was and what she wanted in life, she often drifted from one relationship to another. Four of the many she had, resulted in the birth of her four children. 

The oldest was Leonardo. She insisted on naming him that, declaring that he would not have a plain name like her. His name would be something special, one that no one else would have. Leonardo's father would have argued against adorning his first born with such an unusual name, if he were there. Starting a long and ongoing string of repeated events, he left the minute he found out Sarah was pregnant. The relationship lasted three months and she never heard from him again. Six months later, a blonde haired blue eyed boy was born into the unfortunate household.

Determined to find a father for her little boy, Sarah met her next boyfriend. She left New York and was now tending bar in a run down club in Chicago when James walked in. His curly red hair and blazing green eyes caught the girl's attention. She was hooked when he offered to give her a ride home so she wouldn't have to walk in such a run down neighborhood. James was Sarah's night in shining armor and within two weeks, the couple moved in with each other. A month later, James' true self showed through and the beatings started. It took another two months before a friend could convince Sarah that love was not meant to hurt. She disappeared after that. James was never aware that his son was born six months later.

In keeping with her romantic notions, she named her second son Raphael. He was the spitting image of his father, red hair, freckles, green eyes and all. It hurt Sarah to look at him, reminding her of the physical pain, bruises and few scars she now displayed on her arms and face. She fed him, kept him clothed and sheltered, but if she ever showed him any love, it was uncertain.

Two years and many lovers later, Sarah was now living in Los Angeles with her two boys. Once again, working in a bar, she met the father of her third son. David was in the process of divorcing his wife and left Seattle for a fresh start. He ended up in Los Angeles when his money ran out. Sarah, desperate for love and affection took him in and offered him a roof over his head and food in his stomach. He was a kind person to say the least and a very congenial kind of guy. He smiled a lot. Sarah liked that. What she didn't like was his inability to hold onto money. She had two children to feed and clothe, they needed to hold onto every cent she made but it always seemed to disappear in his hands.

David lasted longer than any of the other men in Sarah's life, one year to be exact. He was even happy when his son was born. The little man captured the heart of all the nurses with his bright blue eyes and thick head of brown hair. Sarah insisted on the name Donatello to keep up the tradition she had started with the first two. Smiling, David agreed. Now, with three mouths to feed, Sarah had to insist that they tighten up and save as much money as they could. Happily David agreed, but the money seemed to disappear even faster than before, even after David got a job as a high school janitor. His jovial moods and missing funds were later explained when Donatello was three months old. David was arrested for selling pot to some students, on campus.

Disheartened and her romantic notions rapidly disappearing, Sarah took what money she had left and packed her and her three sons on a Greyhound. Determined to find a better life for her boys, she headed for the Midwest, an area she considered to be more wholesome and honest than the bigger cities she had once inhabited. She had set her sights on Texas but never made it any further then Las Vegas. Sarah became a prostitute.

She wasn't proud of what she was doing, but her pimp provided her with spending money, food and clothing for her boys and a roof over their heads. Several of the other girls living in the house even took turns watching her boys for her when she was out working. She never knew who Michelangelo's father was. He was born when Leonardo was four, Raphael was three, and Donatello had just turned one. He looked a bit like Raphael but instead of red curly hair, it was a jet black, but the green eyes sparkled just the same. He was the sweetheart of all the girls in the house. For a brief while life seemed almost normal if not a little odd for the family. Five years later, Sarah was found dead, lying in a gutter. She had been strangled after a John didn't want to pay for services rendered. The state came in and took the boys to a county home.

The boys bounced from foster home to foster home. No one wanted to keep four boys, especially when one was a little too energetic and another too angry. Their school records followed them wherever they went, alerting whichever institution the boys attended to the shattered past they had.

Leonardo's folder was filled comments of praise and concern by his teachers. _Leonardo is a pleasant and polite young man who seems to enjoy being in a classroom. He does, however, worry that he and his brothers will be separated. He has too much stress in his life for a nine year old._

_Leonardo rarely smiles but is kind hearted. He is quick to help a classmate in need and will defend his brothers without hesitation. _

_Leonardo is a sad child with a desire to please adults. He is a hard worker and protective of his brothers. A very bright child who could blossom under the right circumstances._

Raphael's folder was less promising and much more disheartening. _Raphael is an angry and bitter child. He only seems to smile when his younger brother is around._

_Raphael never smiles. He shows very little emotion, mainly anger. He has been meeting with the guidance counselor every week but doesn't show any progress._

_Raphael is in constant trouble. He is defiant to figures of authority and does not seem to care about what consequences his actions bring to him. He only seems to show compassion when his brother's are in need of him._

Donatello's folder was much like Leonardo's. _Donatello is a quiet individual with a bright and inquisitive mind._

_Donatello is a very compliant child who enjoys learning but does not smile very much._

_Donatello is a hard worker with a keen mind and a love of learning. He does seem to delve into his books more and socialize less._

_Donatello has not spoken in over a month. When he does talk it is a simple whisper to Leonardo, sometimes Raphael. He has retreated socially and stays to himself. _

Michelangelo's folder seemed to show more hope than the others. _Michelangelo is a cheerful little boy. He is well tuned in to the feelings of others and takes pleasure in making others smile, especially his brothers._

_Michelangelo's grades are average but he does not seem to mind. I am recommending him for a remedial math program as his grades are slipping. He works hard at his assignments but with little progress. I believe he may have a learning disorder._

_Michelangelo has been identified with a comprehension problem and is doing much better. He is a cheerful addition to the class and is well liked by the students. His brothers are very protective of him._

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm replacing chapter two with this chapter. It was too big a jump for me to take time wise and it became quite confusing to keep the time span mathematically correct. Also the flashbacks for each chapter began repeating events making the read a bit boring. So, I'm going to do the chapters for this story in sequential order as opposed to backtracking and then flipping over to the present. It was too much and I couldn't keep it straight. Don't worry, the chapter that was here and focused on Leo will be reposted at a later date.**

Hamato Yoshi sat in an old cushioned chair in a small office. The walls were decorated with brightly colored crayon drawings and finger paintings of cats, dogs, houses, rainbows and the like. They all dangled from their perches, held to the wall with simple push pins. The cork bulletin board must have held the first additions to make shift gallery as the pictures all hung neat and orderly. Eventually, the amount grew to be too much to simply hang on the framed area and it started growing until it almost completely covered each wall.

The oriental man smiled as he shifted in the uncomfortable chair, turning to get a proper view of every picture that hung. Yoshi turned back around as he heard the doorknob click and a woman walked in.

Mary Mackoul had been with Children's Services for many years, all her adult life really. It wasn't a job that paid well and was quite often full of stress. But, Mary found that if she simply raised her eyes from the mountains of paperwork and bureaucratic tape she sometimes had to fight, she was quickly reminded of why she stayed at her job, the kids. "They're fun to look at, aren't they?" she asked as she walked in and sat in her worn leather chair behind her desk. It squeaked as she got comfortable and pulled her black framed glasses down from her dark hair, streaked with grey.

"Yes, they are," Yoshi agreed with the woman as she scanned the paperwork in her hand. "I always find the artwork of a child to be so honest, sincere," Yoshi continued. "When children draw, it is a simple pleasure to them filled with a joy that we often lose when we become adults."

Mary looked up at the oriental man as he mused over the many pictures around them.

He pointed to one in particular; it was a more recent one. The name "Mikey," age six, and the current year were on an index care below it. Yoshi marveled at the skill the artist showed for such a young age. "This child has a wonderful talent," he smiled as he continued to stare at the picture of four boys, all varying in sizes, and the city scene that was behind them.

Mary smiled solemnly and tapped her pencil on the desk. "Yes," she agreed. "He is a talented child." She let out a little chuckle and looked Yoshi in the eye. "Believe it or not, his real name is Michelangelo."

"Quite appropriate," Yoshi agreed with a smile, shifting himself again in the chair trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Yes," the woman at the desk continued. "He has three brothers, Leonardo who is nine, Raphael is eight, and Donatello is seven." She didn't give Yoshi time to respond to the unusual set of names, but delved right into the paperwork in front of her. "Mr. Hamato," she raised her eyes for a moment and removed the glasses. "I must say it is a bit unusual for a single man in his mid thirties to want to adopt." She paused, trying to think of the right way to phrase things. He seemed sincere in his desire to want to provide a child with a home, but still, the situation did cause questions. "Please don't be offended but it does raise a few questions as to why and your intentions."

"hmmmmmm," Yoshi rubbed at his chin as if he were deep in thought. "I suppose it would at that," he agreed. "But, I will be more than happy to answer any questions you have." He sat up and looked ahead. "I have gone through various interviews; my home has undergone numerous inspections. I doubt that I would have progressed this far if your coworkers felt I would be an endangerment to a child."

"You're correct," Mary agreed. "I'm the final interview," she stacked the papers neatly and placed them into the correct file. Folding her arms on the table, she continued her questioning. "Really all we're here to do today is try to place the right child with you. But, I must say I am curious as to why you would want to adopt. Surely you plan on getting married, settling down and having a family of your own."

Yoshi shifted again, still uncomfortable with the old chair and nervous, dredging up a painful memory. "I was married," he confessed.

"Divorced?"

"No," he shook his head. "I am a widower," he admitted quietly.

"Oh," Mary raised her hand to her mouth, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, she apologized. "They didn't tell me that in your file."

"It is alright," Yoshi nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking," she continued. "What happened? If it's alright."

"I do not mind," he nodded and began to tell of his wife.

Mary sat and listened intently to the man's story. It seemed so sad and tragic but here he was, in front of her, trying to continue on with his life. He was at the end of his tale when a loud noise was heard from the hallway outside the door.

CRASH!!!!! The shattering of glass was heard along with a small voice yelling in surprise.

"Mikey," a second voice chastised. "Settle down."

"Sorry," the first voice apologized.

Yoshi and Mary both turned their heads toward the door. Yoshi out of curiosity, Mary out of exasperation. The voices in the hallway continued.

"Aw, lay off him Leo," a new voice warned. "He's just a little kid."

"Well he needs to settle down," was the reply. Yoshi assumed it belonged to the one called Leo. It sounded like the child was speaking through clenched teeth. Keeping his attention of the doorway, he continued to listen to the conversation.

"He's got that ADD stuff," the other little boy warned. "He can't help it," his voice raised. "Now lay off him!"

"Don't yell, Raph," Leo warned. "You're scaring Donnie."

"How can you tell?" the other voice spat back. "He doesn't talk!"

Yoshi found himself leaning further forward in his chair, trying to hear more of the conversation between the two children. It was obviously becoming an argument. He wondered if these were the four that Mary had told him had the unusual names.

Ms. Mackoul watched with curiosity as Hamato Yoshi kept his eyes on the doorway. He seemed intent on hearing what was happening outside. Yoshi quickly sat back when the door finally opened a tired face peered in at the two occupants.

"Mary?" the young lady looked over as she peeked in. "They're…."

"I know," Mary sighed, pulling the black rimmed glasses back out and looking at the file the young lady in the doorway handed over. "They're back," she said grimly. The glasses still on her face and her eyes on the now open file, she sighed heavily as she asked. "What happened this time?" A hint of irritation was present in her voice. Mary read along in the file as the young lady relayed the news of why the four brothers were removed from their current foster home.

"The foster parents," the young blonde started. "…said they can't handle Michelangelo's hyperactivity and they're frustrated that they can't get Donnatello to talk. They said if they could have just Leonardo they would keep him but he refused to stay without his brothers."

"MmmHmm," Mary continued, knowing what was coming next. "And Raphael?" she asked as she closed the folder and raised an eyebrow to the young lady in the doorway.

"He was suspended from the school for a third time. They said they can't handle him being out of school all the time."

"He got into another fight, didn't he?" Mary asked but didn't need to know the answer.

"It wasn't my fault!" was heard from the hallway.

Mary let out another sigh and shook her head in disbelief. She looked up when Yoshi let out a small chuckle at the comment. She had almost forgotten the oriental man was there. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "But I do have to handle this"

"I understand," Yoshi gave a sympathetic smile. "Would you like for me to wait outside?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "You can stay in here; this will only take a moment." Mary looked up at the young lady still standing in the doorway. "Send them in," she instructed with an exasperated sigh.

Right away, all four boys marched into Mary Mackoul's office. Standing in front of her desk, the four looked across the table at the lady sitting down. Occasionally each child would look back at the stranger in the chair behind them.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mackoul," the tallest offered an apology. "We messed up again didn't we?" He didn't wait for her to answer before he continued on. "Mikey kept forgetting to take his medicine and he got a little hyper and broke their vase."

"It was an accident," the one next to him grumbled. Not happy with his brother's accusations, the red head folded his arms and stared at the taller blonde. "He didn't mean it," he said once more through clenched teeth.

"Oh sure Raph," Leonardo answered sarcastically, his back straightened up and he stared down at his brother. "Just like you didn't mean to get into three fights at this school."

"They were pickin' on Mikey," Raphael threw his arm out and pointed to the youngest. "It's not his fault he ain't smart."

Michelangelo, the smallest with the curly black hair just frowned. "I'm not stupid," he muttered through a pouting lower lip. His head lowered and his arms clutching his paper and crayons, he kicked at the spots on the tile floor.

Yoshi stared at the 'conversation' that continued on between the three boys and Mrs. Mackoul. After a few minutes, he turned his eyes to Donatello. Yoshi found it odd that the little boy with the curly brown hair had yet to speak. Catching the young boy's attention, he waved him over with his hand, Michelangelo quickly followed.

It was only after Mary had managed to quell the argument between the two oldest that she looked behind them at the chair that held Hamato Yoshi. It had been slid to the back of the small office, out of the way of the rising voices. Yoshi sat in the old chair with Michelangelo and Donatello in his lap. The two small boys held onto opposite sides of a book while Yoshi read to them. Michelangelo sat still and patient, listening intently to the oriental man as he read them the story of a knight and a dragon. What surprised everyone was when he came to a funny part and Donatello let out a giggle.

Everyone stared, astonished at the trio in the chair.

Finishing a page, Yoshi looked up before he turned to the next part. He realized everyone was staring. "Yes?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry," Mary stuttered. "It's just a bit unusual," she tried to explain. "Very rarely does Donatello go up to strangers and he never smiles or makes a sound."

"That's amazing," the young lady by the desk leaned over and whispered.

"Mr. Hamato," Mary asked. "I know you were wanting to adopt only one…" she started to suggest.

"All four," Hamato Yoshi nodded.

The next day, Yoshi had returned to his home to prepare for the four new additions. He would be back at the end of the week to pick the brothers up and take them home with him.

"Yoshi," Casey sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure that this is the best idea? I mean, Shen's only been gone a year." The tall, raven haired man eyed his friend with concern.

Two years ago, Casey and his wife April were invited to the Hamato household to celebrate some good news. After several years of trying, Yoshi and Shen were going to have a baby. Seven months after that, Shen and the baby died in childbirth. For awhile, Yoshi seemed inconsolable. He wouldn't leave his home and wasn't taking very good care of himself. If it weren't for the compassion of his two close friends, he never would have started living again. Now, he had asked his longtime friend over for help.

Casey stared at the pieces to the jungle gym as they were littered about the yard and ran his fingers through his dark hair. His eyes went back to the folder in his hands. He had read the history on the four boys Yoshi was adopting. Casey knew his friend was taking on a challenge.

"Casey," Yoshi walked over and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Shen and I had always planned on having a house full of children." He turned and stared at the structure that was only halfway put together. "I had hoped that as my friend, I could count on your support."

Conceding to his friend's sense of reasoning, Casey smiled and nodded in agreement. "What do you need me to do?"

"For starters," Yoshi grinned and handed over a large wrench. "Helping me put together this monstrosity would be good."


End file.
